


Creepypasta stories

by Stancest



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepypasta, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Canon Compliant, Really bad at Tagging, Tagging as needed, going around older creepypasta stories, mention of murder, the older versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stancest/pseuds/Stancest
Summary: In this book, I will have a series of Creepypasta stories that will be "Reported" and found to be as mythical as the killers them selves, or as real as the prints they have left in the mud. Only time will tell what the ending will bring. Pointing to the one who is going over the newspapers, and why they are so dedicated.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Creepypasta stories

**Author's Note:**

> The following will mention blood, gore, death, and other TW topics that come with writing Creepypasta stories. I appreciate any given feedback
> 
> -Anxious Writer

Jeff the killer: Chapter 1-4  
Start Chapter: The report

July 5th, 1987. At 4:30am. Somewhere located in Oklahoma, in a house of four. Three bodies found dead. Margaret Woods, Peter Woods, and Liu woods. Margaret and Peter were the parents of 24 year old Liu Woods and 17 year old Jeffrey Woods. The suspect of the murder is Jeffrey “Jeff” Woods, a 5’6 teenager who suffered from a recent incident which occurred three months prior to him returning home. Jeff's hair is black and down to around his shoulder blades, his skin being paper pale. His weight is unknown but assumed to be around 150. The male has a permanent smile and presumably burnt off eyelids. 

“-Never approach this man, if you see him. Run away as far and fast as you can. Call the police.”

The radio continues to spew out information on the radio about infamous serial killer. Those murders took place 25 years ago, it was now 2012. Of course, many many murders from this solo killer have been broadcasted worldwide. Warnings to avoid him were upped at one point back in 1994. Since then, nobody believes he’s real. The radio playing has a cassette tape inside, all the information on the subject having been recorded onto it. 

Jeff was presumably 42, although his appearance has failed to show it and he still appears to be between 17-22. A young adult that blends into the crowd, never figured out for who he is as he hides behind a false appearance. Anybody who did see him always seemed to think he was in some sort of cosplay, unsuspecting of who he really was and that it was no cosplayer, but an actual psychopath right in front of, next to, or behind them...walking the same way they are. 

The fifth report. Jane Arkensaw, her family had been murdered in Jeff's house, she was seemingly tortured and tied to a chair for weeks before the house was burned down. She had been recovering in the hospital for a while before she got a gift in the mail, vanishing that night...never to be seen again. Well, only for a few years. Speculation had raised that she was hunting Jeff down for revenge for what he did to her and her family. Of course the police reports had never mentioned the incident occurred on the same night the Woods family were killed off until later when they allowed it to spill on pure accident. 

But now, finding them is a priority still, trying to stop Jeff from murdering countless innocent people. And to stop Jane from doing the same thing, as she is too willing to do whatever it takes to take him down… and that determination is just what they are afraid to say has become her depressing undoing. 

The newspaper hung on the walls of the room, covering each murder he commit. These were made back when people actually picked newspapers up to give them a read to see what they said inside, a peek into the unknown in a way. Looking to one of them, it explained a murder all the way in Cleveland, Ohio. 1992, Nov 9th at 5:39 pm. A triple homicide. Everyone was unsure if they were related to Jeff in some way. Distant family maybe? Nobody would ever know because it remained unknown even till the present day. But the bodies had been mutilated beyond proper recognition. Which is likely why they couldn’t be made out for if they were related to him or not as all photos and electronics were in a fire pit and completely ruined. 

But some of the newspapers were for those who have survived one time, only to vanish at max a month later, just for their dead bodies to be found three months later. It was also three months later from the day they vanished. So any other surviving victims were kept in very secure places. They were never secure enough and were found dead the next morning, all the cameras having been found to be either broken with no saved memory of what happened, off during the crime, or just shut down. Although eventually, the victims were found to have candy stuffed in them. A sign of a killer that appeared in 1856. But this isn’t about that one, this is about Jeffrey. Which in the one newspaper it explained how he was before he changed. 

“Jeffrey woods had been known to be a lively active child with his older brother Liu Woods. The two spent all their time together, being the most inseparable pair ever seen. Jeff himself would participate in charities and soup kitchens to help distribute food to people who need it, even helping other teens who had become parents too early by offering a babysitting service for a cheap price of $2 an hour making it more than easy to afford. And any extra time past the given time was free of charge. Jeff had also helped younger kids study for tests. But during Summer, he spent most to almost all his time with his brother either going swimming, rollerblading, making sports, or just messing around. Jeff had been such a good child that the change had been rather abrupt and unforeseen from such a sweet pacifist child to become such a dangerous monster. The only pass that should have happened is when the three boys that attacked him and his brother were never punished for it, the police not having believed Jeff that it was done out of self-defense which was later on confirmed in the hospital by Jane Arkensaw after she woke from having been attacked. It was a miracle she had woken up at all, but now people speculate that if his brother was never sent to jail, would he have gone back to his normal sweet self? Is this the fault of the force?”

That’s a great question to have… was it ever Jeff's fault for becoming what he had become? I’ll find out soon as I dive further into the case files, records, and newspapers. Piece it all together to see where everything went wrong.

Jeff the Killer: Chapter 1-4  
End Chapter: Report


End file.
